Time Well Spent
by Kamalers
Summary: Draco and Blaise make a bet on Hermione. Redone a bit, taken from old account.
1. The Bet

Time Well Spent

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own.

"Be good."  
"I will mother! I have to go!" Hermione gasped as her mother held her tightly, tears in her eyes.  
"Kara, let her go." Hermione's father said patting her mother on the shoulder. Kara sighed and let her daughter go. Hermione rubbed her neck.  
"Thanks daddy." She said, hugging him as the train blew its whistle.  
"It's time to go sweetheart." Her father said.  
"Alright, bye!" Hermione said grabbing her trunk and boarding the train that would take her to her home-away-from-home for the next nine months. She got into a compartment and opened the window. Sticking her head out, she yelled out to her parents,  
"Bye mom! Bye dad!" She waved to her parents.  
"Tell her to write John." Kara told her husband, her voice cracking slightly.  
"Write everyday Hermione!" John yelled to his daughter. Hermione smiled and nodded.  
"We love you!" Her mother yelled slightly. Hermione waved one last time before she pulled herself back into the compartment and waited for her friends to board.

"I win!" Ron yelled in triumph as his queen destroyed Harry's King.  
"Again, Ron I'm starting to think you have no life." Harry mumbled. Everyone but Ron laughed. His ears turned a deep red.  
"You're one to speak Scar head." A drawling voice said. Everyone turned his or her head to look at the blond boy standing in the compartment doorway.  
"Shove off Malfoy." Hermione snarled. She was feeling a lot more confident this year and she would no longer stand idly by as Malfoy ruined it.  
"Is that any way to treat your new Head Boy Granger?" Malfoy smirked, his cronies laughing stupidly. But when Hermione stood up and smirked it slid off his face. She walked over and stopped in front of him, mere inches from his face.  
"Do your research Malfoy, I'm the new Head Girl." She spat before pushing him out of the compartment and slamming the door shut.  
"Nicely handled." Ginny complimented as Harry sat beside her and snaked his arm around her waist. Hermione grinned.  
"Why thank you." She said curtsying and laughing.

"How dare her." Draco snarled, pacing back and forth in his own compartment.  
"You have to admit, Granger isn't that bushy little girl anymore. She's quite the fire." Zabini commented leaning back against his seat. Draco glared at him.  
"What are you saying exactly?" He asked. Blaise smirked.  
"I'm just saying that we need to take her down a notch or two is all." He shrugged. Draco's signature smirk settled on his face.  
"I like where this is going. We need to take little-miss-know-it-all down." Draco said sadistically.  
"Hm, I bet you couldn't make her fall for you." Blaise snickered. Draco's eyes widened.  
"Woah, I was not expecting that." He said. Blaise leaned forward and smirked again.  
"I don't think you can handle it." He said.  
"A bet?" Draco asked smirking once again.  
"A bet." Blaise agreed, leaning back. Draco nodded.  
"Alright, name it."  
"Five hundred Galleons says you can't." Blaise bet.  
"Five hundred says I can." Draco replied with a glint in his eye. Blaise's smirk grew.  
"Deal." He said and they shook on it.  
"But Drakey!" Pansy whined as she wised up to what they were planning on doing. She clung to his arm over protectively.  
"Shove off Pansy, Draco's a big boy." Zabini snapped. "Let him do his thing." He said laughing. Draco grinned and leaned back against his seat and let Pansy stroke his arm.  
"Granger will be mine."


	2. Intertwining of Colors

Chapter Two Intertwining of colors

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own.

"We're here." Ron said poking Hermione who in turn rolled her eyes at him.  
"Thank you for being so observant Ronald." She said standing up and gathering her things. Ron stuck his tongue out and pouted. Ginny and Harry laughed.  
"I'm surprised their not married yet." Ginny whispered before kissing him on the cheek. Harry mumbled a 'yeah' before leading the way off the train. Ron and Hermione followed

"And may I introduce our new Heads of House. Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy please stand." Hermione stood and smiled at everyone, whilst Draco just glared.

"And this is your Common Room that the two of you will be sharing." Dumbledore said smiling at the pair as they stood outside two statues of Phoenixes guarding a stone wall.  
"Fickle Dimples." Dumbledore said. The Phoenixes changed color before returning to their natural color. Dumbledore walked through the wall. Hermione raised an eyebrow and expected Malfoy to hold the same expression but instead his face was set as he walked through the wall. Hermione stared, dumbfounded.  
"Coming?" Dumbledore asked as he stuck his head out. Hermione nodded and walked through the wall. It was just like Platform 9 ¾.

Hermione smiled as she looked around the Common room. Green, silver, gold, and scarlet intertwined with each other all around her. It looked amazing in her opinion, but Draco's face showed that he felt the opposite.  
The room was almost exactly like the Gryffindor Common room but oddly bigger. There were soft looking red couches and green claw footed chairs in front of the fireplace and a couple oak tables scattered around the room. On the walls were large Gryffindor and Slytherin banners along with large moving pictures.  
"You both have your own rooms with a jointing bathroom. All your belongings are already in your room." Dumbledore said smiling that the two of them. They said their thank yous; Draco's a little less meaningful.  
"I'll be taking my leave now, be nice and try not to kill each other." He said, his eyes twinkling as he turned to leave.  
"Have a good night." He said giving them a backwards wave before exiting their common room.  
"Well, I'm off to bed." Hermione said as she turned to go to her room. She was expecting a crude remark or something, but to her utter amazement there was nothing.  
She glanced at Draco and saw that he was looking straight ahead of him at a banner of Green and silver intertwined with Gold and Scarlet.  
"Good night Granger." He said before he gracefully turned and walked up the stairs to the left and entered his room.  
Hermione stood there completely lost for words. What in the blazes just happened?  
She shook her head and collected herself before she walked to her room. Dumbledore was right; her stuff was already here and neatly put away as always. She was thankful for that.  
She quickly changed before climbing into bed and falling asleep.


	3. The Revised Bet

Chapter Three the Revised Bet

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything.

"Good morning mudblood." Draco mentally slapped himself. Yeah, that was going to make her fall for him. At this rate he was never going to win the bet.  
Hermione turned to him and pulled her bag strap up.  
"Are you mocking me Malfoy?" She asked her glare icy.  
"I was just saying good morning, you filthy little-" Hermione never heard the rest, she had walked away completely ignoring him.  
He was taunting her. He wanted her to grab the bait and stoop to his level, well she wasn't going to. Hermione Granger was stronger than he was.  
"Oww." She mumbled, rubbing her forehead.  
"Mione! Are you okay?" Harry asked as he bent down to help her up. She nodded. She had run into Harry.  
"Sorry about that." She apologized as they both walked down to breakfast.  
"It's alright. How was your night?" He asked.  
"It was quiet." She said laughing slightly as she remembered all her other nights at Hogwarts the past six years and how they were filled with Lavenders sleep talking and Parviti's snores.  
"How was the ferret?" He asked as they walked into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
"Eh." Hermione shrugged. "Normal I guess."  
"Speak of the ferret devil himself." He muttered darkly. Hermione turned around in her seat and saw Malfoy walk into the Great Hall and sit with his group.

"How did it go?" Blaise asked as Draco sat down."  
"Easy as pie." Draco lied.  
"Oh really?" Blaise smirked. "Well let's up the stakes then." Draco shrugged and leaned back in his seat.  
"Go for it." He said silkily.  
"Alright." Blaise said huskily. "500 Galleons say you can't make her fall for you before Christmas." He bet. Draco's eyes widened.  
"But that's in four months." Draco complained.  
"Like you said Draco, easy as pie." Blaise said smugly.  
"Fine." Draco Huffed.  
"Deal?"  
"Deal." And they shook on it again.

"What do you think they're doing?" Harry asked as Ron sat beside him and Hermione.  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
"Malfoy and Zabini." Harry responded.  
"Probably just betting on who he's going to bed next." Ron muttered.  
Oh how right they were. Too bad they didn't know it was Hermione.


	4. Hermione's and Draco's Bet

Chapter Four Hermione's and Draco's Bet

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything.

"What are you doing?" Hermione looked up from her stack of books she was looking through in the library to see Draco standing in front of her eating an apple.  
"Having a party. I'm in a library, what do you think I'm doing Malfoy?" She asked looking at him like he was a moron.  
"Fair point." He said sitting down in the chair opposite her.  
"What are _you_ doing?" She asked, staring at him.  
"Reading." He said smirking and picking up one of her books. He looked down at the title.  
"Hogwarts, A History? Didn't you already read this?" He asked looking back at her.  
"Yes." She said snatching it away from him. "Now, if you don't mind. Go away." She snapped. Draco took another bite of his apple.  
"No, I think I like it here."  
"FOOD!?!?! YOU DARE BRING FOOD INTO MY LIBRARY??" Draco looked horrorstruck at the librarian Madam Pince as she screeched at them. She whipped out her wand and started levitating their things and throwing them at Hermione and Draco causing them to run out with their hands over their heads.  
They kept running until they knew for sure that Madam Pince had left them alone.  
Hermione glanced at Draco and started laughing. As soon as she did Draco began to as well. _Easy as pie.  
_"I can't believe you brought food into the library." Hermione laughed.  
"I can't believe she charmed those books at us." Draco wheezed clutching his chest. Hermione stopped laughing and stiffened.  
"My essay was in there!" She whimpered. Draco rolled his eyes.  
"You can get it later." Hermione glared at him.  
_Oh no. _Draco thought.  
"Look here Malfoy." She spat. "I happen to like keeping my marks up. Unlike you who can just buy himself into whatever you want, I have to get through on talent." Hermione snarled.  
"Look here, I care about my marks!" Draco fought back. _Yeah, more fighting that'll definitely get her by Christmas.  
_"Prove it." She glared.  
"Fine, I will."  
"That doesn't mean in Potions." She added. Draco groaned.  
"Fine."  
"Transfiguration."  
"What!?! But I suck at that!" He whined.  
"I know." Hermione smirked.  
"Fine, but what happens if I don't pass?" He asked.  
"You have to tell everyone to stop calling me mudblood and they have to respect me, as do you." She told him.  
"But-" Hermione's glare shut him up.  
"What do you want **if** you win?" She asked, emphasizing the word if.  
"Hm." He rubbed his chin in a thinkingmatter. "You have to go with me to the Christmas Ball." He said. Hermione's jaw dropped.  
"No way on God's green earth would I-"  
"No deal." Draco cut her off. Hermione huffed. _He'd never win._  
"Fine, deal." Draco smirked, and they shook hands.


End file.
